After a Century
by Princess Shirahime
Summary: After six years away of his group of friends, Shippou returns extremely changed from his journey. But the kitsune left serious sequelae from his travels. Will the kitsune change this situation?  terrible in sumarries .
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**That's already long ago, right? I know that I promised to return form my jouney soon, bus, as you know, isn't easy to get your dreams... Anyway, I'm going to visit you soon, probably on the next week. I'll explain to you why I took so much time to come back and I assure you that you're going to be suprised with what I got!  
See you, Kagome!**_

_**Shippou.**_

Kagome read the letter sent by a bird youkai again with a smile on her lips. After six years, Shippo would return from his mysterious journey. He never said what were his goals, just that he wanted to impress her and make her proud when he returned.

"I'm asking myself if you got what you wanted, Shippou-chan." Kagome thought aloud as she approached her fiver years old daughter, Yuki, that played with Kirara.

x-x-x

"I can't wait to see their faces when we meet again!" The young daiyoukai lord talked with his assistent, Akane, a cat hanyou, happily while answered some messages of near kingdoms. He could barely concentrate on what he was doing by his anxiety.

"Calm down, Gingitsune-sama. This anxiety isn't good to your health." Akane replied, shaking her long golden hair to shake her head.

_It was a century of journey, but itwas worth anyway... _Those were the daiyoukai's thoughts when recalled everything that he had passed throught. He looked to the beautiful scenery of his kingdom by the window of his office. Indeed, his efforts were rewarded in the best possible way.

* * *

Nyuu! That's my first fanfic ever! XD How's that? Please, sorry by my bad english, I'm still doing an english course. n.n''And maybe you're a bit confused, but everything will make sense on the next chapters. ;D And I promise that's gonna be better on the next chapters, when the story begins! =D


	2. Visit

Visit

Gingitsune and Akane walked in silence throught the forest. They were only a few kilometers away from Kaede's village, or better, from Kagome's village, because the old miko died just some months before the kitsune's journey.

The daiyoukai was anxious. How would be the reaction of his friends? Would them recognize him at least? Now, the kitsune was really different: the color of his long auburn hair became silver; he hadn't his little paws and fluffy tail anymore, he had mastered his human form perfectly; his clothes were worthy of the true king who he was and, over them, he wore a bright armor and carried with him a sword attached to his waist. The only thing that remained intact, were his emerald eyes.

His new appearence looked a bit like Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru. This fact even frightened the young kitsune lord .

Gingitsune tried to remove those thoughts of his mind and keep his head up, but he still was a little afraid inside of himself.

_But, what am I scared about? _This thought was occupying the lord's mind.

"Are you okay, my lord?" Akane asked, worried with her lord.

"Yes, Akane. This was nothing." The kitsune daiyoukai replied after realizing what was leaving his assistent restless.

At first, the hanyou got scared by the color that took her master's green eyes. When something was bothering him too much, the daiyoukai's eyes turned into bright red. Akane saw that phenomenon a few times, but rarely something took the lord off of his constant good humor

And, by knowing her master very well, the girl didn't like the answer that he gave her. She knew he was lying to reassure her. She tried to question him but, when she opened her mouth, he just repeated the same thing he said before. Annoyed, she crossed her arms and frowned, directing deadly looks to the young youkai. He didn't need to hide everything from her as if trying to protect the innocence of a child, but she knew that she wouldn't get any other answer from her master, explaining why he was acting like that.

x-x-x

"He is the silver kitsune that we have to destroy, right Himekesshou?" A red dragon spoke to the female youkai by his side.

"Yes, Nichi no Ryuen." The blue haired woman replied.

"He doesn't look that strong. I bet that I can kill him without sweating!" The dragon laughed, underestimating his target.

"Idiot, don't make so much noise! He may don't look that dangerous, but this youkai is way more powerful than you can imagine. Leave it all to me, dragon. I know how to capture our target." The lady smiled cruelly, wacthing the daiyoukai and his companion walking up to the village.

x-x-x

Kagome was picking some medicinal herbs while her daughter was playing near. The miko stood up, in order to go to a river, near from where she was, to wash her sweaty face and quench her thirsty.

While she walked to the river, the brunette saw a tall figure with silver hair and dressed in noble clothes emerging from the forest. First, she thought it was Sesshoumaru, but, taking a closer look, she saw it was someone else, another daiyoukai.

The miko got worried. Even with all the power that she got, she coudn't fight against an youkai of that level. She would have to use her intelligence to escape from him, if he decide to attack her.

The youkai was walking on her direction and looking at her. Surely, she was his target.

"Kagome?You've changed nothing!" The youkai greeted, smiling and hugging her then.

"W-who are you?" Kagome asked surprised.

"I should know that you wouldn't recognize me." Ele replied, sighing. "You really don't know who I am, right?"

The woman looked again at the daiyoukai and, this time, she saw the emerald eyes that she was so used to see years ago. Now, she knew who he was.

"Shippou-chan! Is it really you?" She asked thrilled to see how her little kitsune had grown.

"I said that I'd impress you!" Shippou said proudly.

"Shippou-chan?" Akane repeated, trying to hold back a laugh after hearing how the brunette called her master.

"Ah, I forgot that you were here, Akane." Shippou dragged the hanyou to his front and, while he was tugging her lips to make her 'smile', he said: "This is Akane, my assistant and companion."

"Hello, Akane-chan!" Kagome greeted the girl happily, laughing at the kitsune's joke.

"Who are these youkais, mommy?" Yuki asked, hiding herself behind of her mother, scared.

"You don't need to get scared, they are our friends."

x-x-x

"Where are the others?" Shippou asked when he entered the miko's hut.

"Sango and Miroku went to another village to exterminate an youkai and Inuyasha went with them. Rin went to the village with Miroku and Sango's children to buy some things that I asked." Kagome replied, serving tea to the newcomers. "Well, I guess that would be interesting if you tell me what have you been doing during these past six years."

So, Shippou told her what he had done in these years, including the fact tha he's the lord of distant lands and that he was known by the orders by his pseudonym, Gingitsune. Even Akane, who remained oblivious to the conversation at first, started to pay atention on the stories of her master. She realized that he escaped some things that he should have told, but the hanyou remained quiet.

Kagome had the feeling that he was trying to hide something from her, but she prefered to talk about that later. She didn't want to spoil the atmosphere of happiness that had settled there after the arrival of her 'son'.

Was with that happy atmosphere between them that the hours had passed.

x-x-x

"As if I would obey you, Himekesshou. I can kill this kitsune at a glance!" Nichi no Ryuen roared. "Let's see what are you capable to do, lord of the northern lands."

The red dragon was slowly approaching the hut, waiting for the right moment to attack.

x-x-x

"I need to go now, Kagome. I'll visit you on another day." Shippou said to the miko, trying to disguise the sudden concern in his voice. He knew that someone was approaching because of him, and he didn't want to cause trouble to anyone

"Already?" Kagome asked, saddened.

"But onii-san even played with me yet!" The inu hanyou whimpered, holding the sleeve of the youkai's kimono. Her mother explained to her that Shippou was like a son, so Yuki started to see the daiyoukai as an older brother.

"I'll come to play with you on another day, Yuki-chan." The lord replied, petting the girls head.

She left the kitsune and went to her mother, sniffing a little. Shippou waved to the females and called Akane.

He needed to hurry. He coudn't bring problems to the village. If he really had to fight, he would do that away from his friends.

x-x-x

"Gingitsune-sama, why did we leave the village earlier than you had planned?" The neko hanyou asked, she was intrigued by the strange behavior of her master.

"This isn't a good time to explain it. Come on, Akane!" The kitsune rushed his assistant while they crossed the forest.

"You are returning so early, _Gingitsune-sama._" A squeaky voice sneered from the shadows of the trees.

"Akane, keep away from here." Commanded the daiyoukai, drawing his sword.

Akane moved away from the site with her youkai speed. It was the first time in so long that he whip out his demonic sword, Buredo-en kesshou.

_Probably, this is gonna be a bloody battle. _Thought the Hanyou.


	3. Hostage

__

Let's see what can you do, kitsune!

That was what he thought before flying with his claws aiming at his opponent.

The kitsune drew his sword and blocked the blow of his enemy easily, throwing him against the trees with the force exerted on the blade.

Nichi no Ryuen was surprised with the ease that the youkai stopped him, making him shock against lots of trees, breaking them. The dragon regained his composure in the air and advanced against his enemy with an incredible speed, trying to hit him by the left with his claws in fire and with more force than the last blow.

The kitsune deflected the attack, but the reptile launched his claws against him as if they were torpedoes. With some difficulty, Gingitsune dodged the razors, leaving a trail of destruction because of them. The dragon lunged against the youkai one more time, striking his regenerated claws against the blade. The lord blocked easily all these blows, but it couldn't last forever.

Again, Shippou tossed the dragon to the air. He used his youkai speed to hit the reptile, but Nichi no Ryuen deflected, recovering from the onslaught, and hid between the trees.

Before he could find his enemy, two other dragons jumped from two opposite sides of the forest, aiming at the daiyoukai. With a jump, Shippou avoided the two lizards, landing on a tree. The reptiles landed on other two trees, waiting for the best momment to attack their opponent one more time.

Gingitsune saw that both of them were copies Nichi no Ryuen, flesh copies. While the true dragon wasn't defeated, another copies would appear.

From the trees, many other dragons came out, approximately twenty. The daiyoukai chucked when he saw that his opponent wasn't that intelignt. He should have killed that lizard without a glance.

x-x-x

Akane watched from afar, on the branch of a tree, the fight. By the most that she believed on her master, she got nervous sometimes to see him fighting. If something happened to him, what would she do? He wasn't just her lord, but her protector too. If wasn't him, she would be dead for 63 years. The girl tried to remove those thoughts from her mind to calm herself down, but, after looking at the battle again, she got scared. How many dragons were there? 50?

_Getting afraid isn't going to help, Akane. Keep yourself calm, you know that he fought worse enemies. _She tried to comfort herself with these thoughts, but she just coudn't stay calm.

x-x-x

The creatures were approaching the kitsune slowly, looking for a gap on his the defense to knock him down. The youkai stuck his sword into the ground and left the dragons to jump over him, surprising them with several blades made of youki that pierced the bodies of the copies. One by one, the clones were destroyed by the blades.

Shippou held Buredo-en kesshou's hilt and, channeling his youki throught the sword, sent a huge wave of fire in the direction of the forest. The daiyoukai removed his sword from the ground and put it on its sheat, walking throught the burned forest till where the drahon was, very injured and and retreating slowly.

x-x-x

Akane blinked, stunned. In a moment, her master was surrounded by several dragons, and after every reptile desapeared, remaining just the first one and her lord in the great burned area.

_It was...so fast. _Akane thought impressed with the vision._ I really should trust more on him... It's not for nothing that he is the lord of the northern lands._

"Don't you know that is dangerous to stay alone on this forest, hanyou?" A female voice took the blonde away from her thoughts.

When she turned, the neko hanyou faced a lady youkai with long blue hair, wearing a beautiful white kimono with details on golden strands, over a branch of a tree near to hers.

The girl got scared when she saw the woman, almost losing her balance and falling from the spot where she was. The lady laughed of the the reaction of the blonde and jumped to a branch near to the girl's one.

"Resist will not help you. You cannot escape from me." The youkai said, nearing Akane.

x-x-x

"I must admit that I'm impressed, kitsune, but that's just begining!" Nichi no Ryuen spoke before his demonic energy starts to surround him.  
More than quickly, Gingitsune drew his sword again and, using his superhuman speed, he advanced against the dragon, launching a burst of fire thorns that surrounded the lizard. From these thorns, emerged giant fire pillares that obstructed the creature to take its true size.  
The youkai approuched the fire cell and asked:  
"Who are and what you want? If you answer me, maybe I'll have mercy on you."  
"What I want? You know very well why I came here. At least, I think that you remember what you did decades ago."  
When he listened his words, the kitsune's eyes became red, showing the rage that he was feeling due the audacity of the being. Slowly, Shippou started to make pillares get closer, swallowing the dragon between the flames. Soon, there would just remain his ashes.

x-x-x

"Stupid! I said it wasn't to face the kitsune!" Himekesshou growled while holding the girl against the tree by her throat, choking off her.  
The neko was trying to escape from the woman's grip, but she just was slapped on the face.  
"Don't try to resist." The lady repeated, dragging the girl with her till the spot where the battle happened.

* * *

I never was good at fighting scenes. n.n'' Actually, that's my first fighting scene. o.o'' Sorry by my bad english and short chapter.


End file.
